


Long Nights in the Chart Tower

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [84]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, King Tony Stark, Knight Steve Rogers, M/M, Secret Relationship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: King Anthony seeks out his favourite Knight
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Kudos: 76
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Long Nights in the Chart Tower

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “I'll Sleep When I'm Dead” [O1]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

Anthony shuts the door behind him quietly as he enters the chart-room. “You should take rest, Steven” He says, slowly approaching the man hunched over the table. It’s been days the man had holed himself up here. Anthony had been sorely missing and worrying for the man.

The knight growls, shoulders tense. Steven gives him a weary glare before returning to the charts.

“You need sleep, beloved” he says softly.

“I’ll sleep when I’m dead”

“I’d rather you not dead, my love”

Steven slams his fist down onto the table. “Damn it, Anthony, there’s a war coming, you know it just as well as I. And If I-…” the man runs his fingers through his unkempt hair. “And if nothing is done for it, no planning, then we’re all going to be dead”

Anthony grabs Steven by his broad shoulders and turns him around. The man’s weariness is written all over his face. Tired, bruised eyes, sunken cheeks, the man’s usually shaven face sporting the growth of a beard. With a sigh he wraps his arms around the man and pulls him close.

“My king” Steven whispers.

“Not here. Not between us.” Anthony whispers back. “I’m not your king here.”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
